Final Massacre
by kitten-in-a-corset
Summary: Sephiroth is a wanted killer out for blood . when he comes across a couple of teens in the woods can he resist his thirst for blood ?lots of death sex and horror yikes ! my first fanfic yaoi , light yuri , graphic death .
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Final Fantasy franchise or any characters .

Warning ; intense violence death and vulgar language .

* * *

Tseng monotously flipped through scrambled and poorly written papers , he looked through the pictures of an illusive man that had been avoiding the justice that he so deserved . He gripped the papers tighter as he meditated on what this man had done to his partner . The man sitting in the back seat of the car looked back at Tseng with concern written across his well portly face . He reached foreward and took a certain peice of paper Tseng had separated from the others from him . " You shouldnt keep looking at this , it wont make you feel any better . " he said as he glanced at the paper that revealed a picuture of a petite young woman whose body had been nightmarishly dissmembered and mutilated . He sighed heavily as he too dwelled on how he'd lost one of his most steadfast employees and friends . He felt on a thick collection of scar tissue only a few centimeters from his heart ; he had been attacked by the man in the rest of the poorly printed pictures . " Sephiroth .... " he blandly muttered to himself . How could someone so perfect have gone so far astray ? Sephiroth had always been a little strange , even as a child ....but how could he just have easily turned on everything he knew in exchange for some disturbed occult fairytale ? Any how he proved his threat was all but too real when he walked into his office one day , with his signature " Masamune " weapon drawn ....everything became deluded after that . What little he knew about the ordeal mnemonically was in blurry hazes of gunshots and the sound of the fine steel of Sephiroth's sword making clean cuts through the flesh of those in his way . Suddenly his phone rang snappeing him out of his haze , he pulled it out of his pocket big bold words spelled out " RUFUS " . He sighed irately ; his delinquent son and the rest of his miscreant gang had probally gotten themselves in trouble once again , leaving Rufus to cry to daddy ( once again ) . " Damn kid ..."

" President Shinra ? " Tseng said looking back .

" We've got a God damned murderer on the loose and , Rufus is calling me again probally trying to get that flaming little faggot out of jail again . " Mister Shinra scoffed refering to Rufus's boyfriend who i himself was twice the pain than Rufus and fed into his bad behavior . Tseng was startled by the abrupt vibrating of his phone . Mister Shinra put his hand on Tseng's shoulder and strictly commanded " If it's Rufus dont answer , I've had enough of that boy . " Tseng felt a bit of concern knowing that not only was Rufus calling him of all people for help but , Sephiroth running free he also held bad blood against the Shinra company . Tseng obeyed and ended the call , less than two minutes later he by chance checked his phone for the time and recieved a disturbing text ; " TSENG PLEASE HELP NOT KIDDING LIFE OR DEATH GET MY DAD !!!! " Tseng's heart jumped , he knew it had to be Sephiroth . " Turn the car around ." he said to the driver .

" Tseng ? What are you doing ? " The President demanded .

" I'm sorry sir , but there are lives at stake . "

Mister Shinra automatcially knew what was urking Tseng . " It's him again , isnt it ? " he asked rhetorically .

" Yes sir , but i think Rufus might be in in his sights now . " he said solemnly as the car sped off into the night .


	2. Up and at em'

Cloud sat in his room with the blanket pulled over his blonde little head . Zack Faire , his best friend for the last year and a half or so . Zack was a handsome , strong he worked out all the time , made it with just about every girl he's been with . While Cloud was pale flimsy and somewhat akward in just about everything he did .And at that he was pretty antisocial . Zack was doing push ups on the opposite end of the room , while taking a glance at the T.V everytime he lifted up . He knew that Zack was in his room for a reason , usually he did his exercises in his room or in his more favorite spots , in the lawn in front of girls (naturally ) . Cloud kept the blanket over himself , he didn't feel like talking , or eating , or even breathing for that matter .

" Cloud . " Zack huffed between what had seemed like his hundreth push up . Cloud stayed quiet and lifeless under the bed hoping Zack would just give up . He could hear Zack's heavy breathing he tended to really push himself when something was bothering him . " We dont have to talk about Tifa now , but we are going to talk about her . " he said with a sterness rare for him .Zack was upset because he'd finally convinced Cloud to get out of their dorm room and go with a bunch of his friends for the break , then Tifa broke up with him and it seemed as if Cloud's whole world had fallen apart . Cloud huffed and threw the blanket skyward only to have it land back over his face . Zack got up after counting a whopping one hundred twenty three push ups in the last few minutes , he pulled the blanket off of his corpse of a friend and sat jovially on his stomach . Cloud rose up and attempted to push Zack off , but caved in under the signifigantly heavier boy . " Zack !!! I'm gonna hack up a lung , get off !!" Zack laughed and slid off of Cloud and onto the side of the bed . " I have a theory to why it didn't work out between you and Tifa . " Zack 's smile turned into a devious smirk , Cloud sighed knowing very well that Zack was about to " Tell him about himself " and turned the other way . " You blend into the background man , you're transparent . Girls especially girls like Tifa , are into exciting , daring guys at this age . " he explained . " Try not to be under her so much , it pushes girls away y'know ? All girls like attention and to be listened to and stuff but at the end of the day you still have to be her 'Man' . It's not like she cut you off from her life forever , she just needed some room to breathe . " Cloud flashed anunimpressed look and laid back down . " You never know , maybe you'll get back together . " Zack causually said nudging Cloud with his foot .

" Yeah , i guess ....Zack why ar eyou telling me this ? " Cloud asked remebering Zack's first hundred talks in the last month about how he needed to let his exgirlfriend go . Then he came to an aburpt and eye opening realization .Cloud gave jumped up and pounced on Zack . " You invited HER didn't you ?!?! You invited Tifa !!! You ...!" Cloud said while trying to make grabs at Zack's neck . Zack grabbed Cloud's fists and held him still , then explained " C'mon , Cloud Tifa has a car . How else would we get there ? I couldn't just walk up and say ' Hey Tifa heard you have a car , would you mind if you could take me , a guy you barely know and your exboyfriend who is obessed with you and takes rejection terribly ,six hours out into the woods where no one can hear you scream , would you ? " Zack put emphasis on how weird it would sound from Tifa's satnd point .

Cloud opened his mouth to argue with Zack's hyperbole , then a horn all but wrecked his train of though and ability to shut Zack up . They both lifted the blinds to the drab , dark room and fought to see out of the small window . Ther was a large SUV parked outside , with a raven haired girl , with a white tank top and a cowboy hat waving ouside the window . Zack was the first one down stairs , Cloud watched Zack from the open window , greeting Tifa with a big hug and swinging her around like a baby doll . He observed Zack and Tifa below , Zack and Tifa were talking after about a minute Zack pointed to the window where Cloud was and she waved at him . Cloud recoiled and returned a halfhearted wave .

"Hey Cloud ! Get your bags it's time to go . " Zack called up to him . Cloud reluctantly collected both of their bags , on his way downstairs he was silently hoping that half way down the staircase that he'd slip and die , thus being able to avoid the akawardness of riding for six hours in a car with her . He regretfully made down the stairs and out the door safely . He quietly said hello to Tifa and received one of her trade mark life taking hugs .

" This is gonna be awesome !!!" Tifa said shouted as she took the bags from Cloud who at this point was at the verge of becoming dizzy , and threw them in the back . " Zack all but pulled Cloud into the backseat " OKay let's roll . " Tifa said as they pulled out and got on the road .


	3. Road rage

Tseng let out a heavy sigh as he looked down at the pair of teenagers sitting in the Shinra power companies drunk tank . He really didn't need this right now , he'd just lost his partner and his fixation on her killer had him currently losing his job . President Shinra had assigned him watching his son Rufus , which obviously he wasn't very good at . Tseng pulled his cell phone out to check the time and looked back at the two delinquents in the cell .

Rufus rolled his eyes and whipped his signature flax bang from his face revealing a busted eyebrow . Reno , Rufus's ....'eccentric at best' buddie was holding his cheek purple bruise moping almost slidding off of the bench . Tseng quite frankly didn't care what happened but he'd have to tell the president how exactly his son ended up in a Shinra company holding cell , again . " Okay , what did you do this time ? " he asked devoid of any concern for either of their welts and bruises . " How can you just assume that we were the wrong ones ? We aint do shit before they waltz over to us and started looking for a fight . " Reno scoffed with an almost comical slur from his l cheek . Tseng arched his eyebrow the way he always did when he was skeptical of the explanations for Rufus and his gang , "The Turks " antics .

Tseng waited focusing his glare the both of them , who were cracking under Tseng's intimidation tactics .

" Okay , so it started out like this ... " Rufus began . Tseng smirked inwardly and pulled his rolling chair up the the cell . Just as Rufus was about to explain President Shinra walkied through the door . The air thickened with and mix of tension and strong mutual hate that always accompanied the room when Rfus and his father were in each other's presence . Tseng felt his brain shut down .

" Hey Mister S . " Reno said breaking the akward silence . Mister "S" turned to Reno and with a feigned delight replied " Ah Mister Sinclaire - " he started Reno managed to make smile through his bruised lips " - no one's killed you yet . " Reno smile dissapated and he turned the other way .

" And then there's you . " Mister Shinra said as he stopped to observe his son like one of Hojo's once human experiments . " You- "

" Don't start with me old man ! " Rufus shot up clearly on edge now that his father was in the room . " If you wouldn't mind getting us the hell out of here we've got somewhere to be and shit to do . " Reno chuckled at the akward way Rufus cursed .

" What are you going to do with your life Rufus ? I really expect more from you at this age , I -"

" Dad okay ! I know what you're going to say , you're going bitch about how I disappoint you and how many bad things I do and how much I ruin Your reputation . But we both know you're just going to tell Tseng to open the cell and Reno and I will be on our way and out of your hair for two weeks . "

The President gave an indignant snare and stormed off back to his office . Tseng sighed and went to fish the keys out of the desk , while Reno and Rufus looked out of the 67Th floor window at an military grade vehicle circling the building . Their friends were riding around obnoxiously laying on the horn . " Dude this vacation is gonna rock . " Reno said as Tseng opened the door for them and handed them their confiscated possessions .

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Cloud looked out the window , trying his best to ignore the mix of joyful conversation carried on by Tifa and Yuffie who they had picked up about twenty minutes into their trip , and Cid's ear splitting snoring . Cid had actually been sleep in the back before Zack and Cloud even got in .And Aeris' humming . Zack stared at the Shinra building as they passed it . " Hope they're not coming too . " he muttered to himself . Although Zack had enrolled in Shinra's SOLIDIER program he clearly stated that it was to get him through school and that he had no close relations with anyone but his uncle Angeal . Zack had actually met up with Yuffie , Cid ,Johnny ,Biggs , jessica and Tifa when they approached him ( looking to jump him ) about his ties to Shinra . After a while of being egged on by Reno to help them beat up on the opposing gang Avalanche their relationship became strained .Reno constantly challenged Zack's loyalty made him do things against his nature he just kept pushing Zack and would say things like " C'mon we're buddies right ? We can't get in trouble , so don't be such a girl about everything . ". When one of their little quarrles ended in a mysterious killing of a member of Avalanche Zack openly denouced Shinra and it's asscociates he even beat Reno up and convinced Rude a Turk that there was no more reason for them to stay they left together , and ever since then they were houned by the Turks and in what was discribed as a "random act of violence" Zack was brutally beaten and his face was cut up with a fine double edeged razor curtesy of Reno " allegedly ". Avalance adopted Zack and Rude for their own protection and they all generally grew very close .

He had a slight preminision that Rufus and his Turks would be planning to spend their vacation time in the same place he and his gang were . He'd much rather avoid the akwardness and insane tension that would linger in the vacation house . What if a fight broke out , Rufus and the Turks stayed armed to the teeth . So did Avalanche and with all that firepower in one limited space something was bound to happen . Tifa slammed on breaks just before they passed the turn into the Shinra company lot . A big black and red army truck , no doubt Rufus's flashy crotch rocket had cut off Tifa and sped off in front of her , and their latest lacky on a motorcycle .

" Oh hell no , are we just gonna take this shit ? " Cid who must had been awoken by the violent jerk of his seatbelt from the sudden stop ( Cloud was very surprised that Cid would have it on anyway . ) instagated . Yuffie nearly jumped out of her seat and furiously beeped the horn . The window of Rufus' car rolled down and the unmistakable manicured hand of Reno Sinclaire stuck out waving his middle finger back at them .

" Oh , we cant just take that one Tifa ." Zack said while pulling his pants down " now it's personal . " Aeris ducked her head from a minivan in the next lane whose passengers stared as Zack stripped , while Cid cheered and tried to rally everyone else to do the same .

" what are you planning Zack ? " Cloud asked turning his face from Zack's pale white ass .

" Drive up to them Tifa , it's gonna be a full moon tonight ! " Tifa and Yuffie both looked back . Tifa laughed trying to keep her attention on the road , and Yuffie pushed Zack further into the back . Zack landed on top of Aeris who screamed and wiggled under him .

" Zack ! " she squealed beneath him .

" C'mon baby you know you love it , you're gonna have to see me naked sometime or another . How are we gonna make our babies ? " Zack faced her and covered her in kisses and tickles . Aeris returned the kisses and tickles . The lovey doveyness of the moment made Cloud sick , he unconsciously looked at Tifa . He expected only to see her swarthy long hair , as instead she was staring at Zack and Aeris's open display of love and affection , hurt and a hint of loneliness shined in her eyes . " Remember how we used to be ... " Cloud thought to himself , Tifa must have been able to read his mind , because she looked up to lock eyes with him . Though the momnet was breif if held so much power , words never spoken , embraces never given .....goodbyes never said ....

" Tifa !" Yuffie called from the front seat . Tifa turned back to the wheel in time enough to yet again slam on breaks . Zack flew into the front seat , his butt made a fleshy SLAP against the glass . The roar of several engines ( two actually ) zip pass them as three motorcycles darted infront of their car and even cut Rufus and his gang off , a third bike lingered behind one of Rufus's friends on his own motorcylce .

" Friends of theirs ? " Zack preprosed as he lifted now reddened ass off of the glass .

" Not very good friends apparently " Yuffie puffed .

Other than that the ride went smoothly and everyone carried on with their usual antics .

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Rufus and Reno rushed to the elevator and hastily closed the door . No sooner had the elevator started chiming the Shinra Electric company theme , Reno found the back of his head meeting the wall . Rufus hada firm grip on his neck . Reno smiled and siad " I guess I'm still in trouble for that little fiasco back at school . " Reno recalled the fight he'd gotten into with a teacher's wife when they had gotten caught in his car doing the do . They got into it and eventaully the police showed up and while to explain the woman hit him with her umbrella , long story short Rufus and Reno beat a middle aged woman within an inch of her life .

" You little whore . " Rufus scoffed then let go of Reno , he was livid with his boyfriend but he cared too much to do him any real damage ." God you sound like fucking father ."Outraged Rufus turned and gave Reno a firm backhand , Reno's head made a horrid cracking sound as it hit the hard wood frame work on the elevator wall . Reno grabbed the back of his head and fell to his knees . Rufus immediately reached down to pick Reno up , as he pulled Reno back to eye level Reno revealed a jovial smile with a " Gotcha ! " . Rufus sighed as Reno jumped on him . Rufus pushed him off and stormed out of the elevator . Reno well knew that Rufus held back from hitting him anymore only because they kept cameras in the elevators and everywhere else around the building for that matter , but once they'd reached the vacation house he'd get it bad .

They walked out to a black and red hummer holding Rufus' personally army , and a motorcylcle seating the newest member of their gang . Rod , the newbie jumped off of his bike and gave them both a salute mandatory to someone of his rank . " At ease , boy " Reno commanded . Rod offered him a ciggaerette , Reno smiled and took the pack from him " Aren't you too young for these ? " he asked . " I took them from my Dad's drug store . " Reno gave an impressed nod , lit one and stuffed a few in his pocket .

" Can we go now ? " Rufus said sticking his head out of the window .

Reno hopped in the passengers seat " Yeah let's get going , we wanna get there before Ava- " Reno was interupted by the others in the back , who waved thier hands and shook their heads cuing Reno to not finish his sentence well knowing how the mention of the Turks bitter rivals made their leader angry . Even now Rufus had a grib on the wheel like it was Zack Faire's neck . The Turks took a speedy departure and by a strick of luck they spotted that slut Tifa's rag tag rust bucket peice of shit car . All the Turks gave each other a devious look . Rufus gave a humored chuckle , " C'mon Rufus when will we get another chance like this to fuck with em . " Reno whined . He waited until Tifa was about to pass him and swiftly cut in font of her . From behind they could here the faulty breaks of Tifa's car being slammed on breaks and then a symphony of beeps made my the little wanna be ninja Yuffie . Reno rolled the window down and presneted his middle finger to the entire highway . Another aburpt skidding sound came from behind them " Yo , check it out . " Reno said pointing behind them , with out warning two motorcylces sped in front of them . Reno who stuck his head out the window to get a better view was nearly decapitated , he was jerked back in the car by Rufus who at the same time managed to swirve out of the the unknown assailent's way . " What the fuck ? Reno yelled " Who the fuck do they think they are , the last thing we need is another wanna be gang trying to step to us . " he spat .

" Whoever they are they're gone now .. " sure enough two out of three of the bikes were gone the other lingered a lane beside Rod . " let's just go . " Rufus asid as they sped off .


	4. Exeed the verge of death

A few miserable hours later , everyone had just about dozed off and Tifa herself was feeling a bit on the drowsey side . Due to all that damn traffic their trip had been extended from ten hours to somewhere near fifteen hours , now the exhaustion was really setting . Her heavy eyes blinked hard as she reached for her bottle of ether energy drink . "Damn ... " Tifa thought to lathragic to be frustrated as she shook the can " Empty " . Tifa glanced over to Yuffie who was resting her feet on the six pack of energy drinks . Tifa leaned over Yuffie and kept her free hand on the wheel , she'd managed to put her head in Yuffie's lap and her hand between her legs to try to loosen her feet from under the drinks .

She was interrupted from pulling the drinks up , when the of two or three familiar engines. Tifa yanked her head up in time to see one of the black motorcycles from earlier riding right next to them in te opposite lane . She turned her attention back to the wheel to straighten her truck out , the last thing she wanted was to be caught off guard near these maniacs . She looked over to one of the riders , who in turn looked back at her , the person looked like a girl but had the very defined features of a man . The stranger had beautiful plains of moonstricken hair . The biker looked back at her with surreally verdant eyes , thier porcelain lips formed a faint smile that was almost demeaning and then the anonymous rider quickly sped off in front of her . Before Tifa could even turn her head to look straight again , the loud unmistakable sound of tires screeching and the wail of a big rig's horn , in front of them the band of motorcycles cut off an eighteen wheeler and in trying to avoid the malicious gang a wheel popped off and was barreling right for them . Tifa screamed at the top of her lungs and all but froze up behind the the wheel , she closed her eyes tightly and waited for the tire to crash through the windshield and end all of them in a swift but terrible way .

By now everyone was awake and either bracing for impact like Zack who'd thrown himself over Aeris to protect her , or Cid who covered himself with his jacket . Cloud impulsively leaned over the back seat and reached for Tifa but managed only to grab hold of the wheel , when the tire hit the grill of the truck it caused Cloud to jerk to the side and the car dove into the trees of the near by woods , the car came to a crashing halt when it slammed into a large tree at the bottom of the ravine . Smoke filled the car causing Yuffie to have a violent coughing fit , while Yuffie tried to climb further back from the smoke pouring in from the front she knocked the truck's ciggeratte light out of it's sockect and it sprang itself into Aeris' lap . Aeris threw Zack off of her after it managed to burn through her dress , Zack stuck his hand between Aeris' legs to grab the lighter but quickly flicked it away when it seered his finger tips . The wayward lighter flew right at Cid popping him in the face and then landing in a pool of spilled beer .

Tifa looked back at her disgruntled posse and asked " Everybody okay ? " everyone looked up at Tifa then around the car and mostly gave stupified nods . " Good ..." Tifa sighed " What the hell were you thinking Cloud ? " Cloud was taken aback by Tifa's seemingly unprovocked attack . " What do you mean , you're the one who froze up ! If i had'nt grabbed the wheel we'd all be dead and it would have been all your fault !" Cloud spat back even though grabbing the wheel had been an accident . " Cloud , I swear to God -" Tifa was interrupted when Cid yelled over her " Get out the damn truck !" Cid was in the back seat using his jacket to bat a fire that had arisen from the lighter laying in the alchohol . Everyone busted open their doors and jumped out , Zack carried Aeris out and pulled the sweat back for Cid to make his hasty escape . Cloud had followed after Cid but just as he set foot onto the grass he notcied Tifa struggling with her seatbelt . Cloud crawled back into the car and climbed into the front and tried his best to free Tifa . " Cloud please help me !" she whimpered as the flame engulfed the back rows of the truck , Cloud wrestled with the seat belt until he heard a " click " but the liberating sound of the seatbelt unfastening was followed by a cocophany of twisted metal and broken glass , a tree branch above them had fallen onto the roof of the truck pericing through the metal separating the two . Cloud felt the branch as it slammed into the metal against his head but managed to retain consciousness ...Tifa however wasn't so lucky . She was laying in her seat with the visible half of her face covered in blood . " Tifa ! Tifa ! " Cloud called to her trying to reach past the large branch dividing them , the heat of the flame was getting more intense , it must have been right behind them now . Was this how it was going to end ? Trapped in a burning truck ? It can't end this way ! " Cloud thought to himself still rtying to grab Tifa , who now was barely visible due to the smoke that clouded his eyes . C loud's breaths became more and more laboured as he tried his best not to inhale the smoke , his head spun and vision was obscured , it was probably hot as hell inthat car but fridged shivers overcame Cloud as he drifted in to unconsciousness ...

sorry Dragi I know i promises sex in this chapter but I was running out of time and i rarely get to use my computer so I'll just make the sex in the next chapter more explicit for you :3


	5. go to war to make peace I

Hello my faithful sorry to keep you waiting for so long I'm going through some major crapage lately but i will be writing as much as I can in my free time . Ah yes where we last left off Cloud and Tifa trapped in a burning vehicle high stakes danger danger danger !

...

The tight prickly grasp of the smoke assaulting Cloud's lungs , the seering pain in his head gyred his thoughts , he couldn't even see past his tears, death invaded his body like the violent kiss of a rapist , biting his tongue ;raking it's hot breath through his virgin body choking the very life from him . Between his blacking in and out he could faintly hear glass shattering he barely felt the small shards as they danced onto his back like rain , he could remember his arming being roughly pulled and his limp body following suit , his ears were so deafened by the roaring flames that he couldn't recognize his own voice when he called out for Tifa as he was being pulled from he car , he had managed to squirm free from his rescuer's grasp to run back to the car his burst of energy was short lived as he fell not even three steps after breaking free instantly knocking himself out as his head hit the ground .

Tifa opened her eyes briefly to see Cloud flung over someone's broad shoulders and she too felt her head gallop as if she were being carried by someone , she looked up to see a familiar form draped in a red cloak , his nose and mouth well covered by the fine red cloth . He looked down at her her with his taunted sunken in eyes , he was carrying her like a child and had her gently swaddled in part of his long cape " Vince-" the sudden rush of pain from her burning lungs brought about a sallow feeling in the bit of her stomach Vincent set her down to allow her to regain her breathe , after a few seconds of dry heaving she threw up a black sooty mess of energy drinks and ash all over Vincent's cape . Tifa could do nothing but look to him with tears rolling down her face in apologia ; Vincent sighed heavily and said " Don't speak , just relax we're almost there " for a man that had just been puked on there was little ire n his voice if anything it was shaky with worry . Tifa nodded and Vincent picked her up again and continued walking , as they encroached on a large house in the distance Tifa craned her neck upward to see Rude , a former turk , was carrying Cloud across his big shoulders his clothes were riddled with holes and smeared with soot the leather of his right glove was burned into his hand , Tifa's heart wrenched this was all her fault , she horribly maimed her friend and had the audacity to blame him . " Will he ever forgive me ? Do I even deserve to be forgiven ? " tears began to blind her vision and she felt the burning sensation rise up again in her lungs . Vincent bounced her in his arms to snap her out of her oncoming episode . " We're here " he said , Tifa turned her attention away from Cloud and looked forward to see angular compound made of stainless steel and reinforced rectangular windows ; which were all lighten up and had the sound of festive sound of spring break party spilling from them . As they stepped from the woods and onto the concrete of the drive way they were greeted by Zack , Aeris , Yuffie , and Cid who quickly relived Vincent and Rude of Cloud and Tifa's weight . " It's okay , really I'm fine I can walk . " Tifa insisted as she dropped out of Cid's hold " Tifa , are you sure that you're okay I have an inhaler if you'd like I -" . " Aeris I'm fine okay ?" Aeris gave Tifa some space to breathe but trailed closely behind her as if she would faint at any moment . Tifa explored through the retro style interior of the house following the pounding music and slurred yelling to the lobby of the vacation house , and of course Rufus and his Turks were scattered about the living room blasting terrible acid house music and drinking excessively ...ALREADY ...

Yuffie scrunched her face up in disgust at the shameless display before them , " Tifa the rooms are up stairs down the right hall we brought wha we could save from the wreck up to you and Cloud's room already . " Yuffie said as she lightly pushed Tifa toward the stairs . " Whoa ! Who said I was sharing a room with Cloud ? " Tifa fought through the choking sensation as she raised her voice silencing the room , the Turks could feel the tension and began to feed off of it . As Cloud who had regained his consciousness stumbled into the room just as Tifa made her dismayed comment . Cloud who was behind Tifa and Yuffie as they made their way up stairs felt his pride crushed a little " Sure almost burn to death in a car with you and I still not worthy to be in The Great Queen Lockheart's presence ."he hissed to himself apparently not quietly enough because just as Tifa reached the top stair she stopped " Excuse me ? If it hadn't been for your dumb-ass I wouldn't have wrecked my dad's truck , which I hope that little delivery boy job pays well because I ain't payin for that shit . " Tifa told Cloud off egged on by the stares and commentary of Rufus' gang , why it was so hard to admit when she was wrong she didn't quite know she was just head strong like that ...like her father ...with that said she stormed down the hall with Yuffie behind her . Reno took a long swig of his beer and laced a devious grin across his face " You jus gon let that amazon make a bitch outta you Cloud ?" Cloud was thankful that the soot on his face hid how red he was turning . " Awwww need some ice for that burn , Cloudy ?" one of Rufus' peons teased " Hey don't haze him like that it's hard being the woman in a relationship " one of the girls turks laughed cupping her breasts " isn't Cloud ?" he knew what they were doing they wanted him to retaliate and fall out with Tifa he wanted to say it wasnt working but they were really getting the better of him , by now all of his friends were either in their rooms or like Cid outside smoking with Vincent he had no rescue line this time ." I see yer eyes're gettin kinda watery there , ya gonna cry baby ?" Cloud started to walk away when Rufus threw him a beer , his turks shot confused looks but Rufus silenced any on coming protests " Sit relax have a drink , you've had a long day ." Cloud wore a face of distrust openly on his face he looked down at the tightly closed beer , it looked new definitely had never been opened before he looked back to Rufus who had a ginger , welcoming expression about his face . " I just want to talk..."Cloud deliberated with himself for a while , either stay here and drink with a group of dangerous delinquents or deal with the ball busting dick biting Tifa ...with that reasoning Cloud plopped down next to Reno on the couch .

After being shooed away by Tifa , Aeris went up to the roof and pool deck , she looked up at the sky twiddling her necklace between her small fingers , the stars were so bright out here she followed the belt of stars reflecting off of the black marble of the pool deck to the pool , she took her shoe off and dabbed it into the cool waters making a small ripple in the starry river before her she closed her eyes and enjoyed the serenity of the night sky by herself . Zack wandered about the halls of the vacation house with a rather awkward stride , sex was on his mind and he couldn't help it he was actually thinking of getting lucky with Aeris but he didn't want to force it on her especially with them just getting back together , but even if he wasnt going to get any from her he atleast wanted go get a little touchy feely with her . He stopped frustrated in the hallway above the pool deck the glass bottom f the pool showered little shiny specks throughout the hall he looked up to see an ocean of stars and at the far corner of the pool the shadow of a foot he walked farther until he was under the shadow before he realized it was Aeris's foot " Got'cha " he said to himself and then ran up the stairs . Aeris took off her other shoe and submerged both of her feet deeper into the pool gently kicking he water , she looked up at the stars and was abruptly greeted by Zack's dopey smile , Aeris screamed and jumped causing her to fall face first into the pool . Zack fell over to his side pained with laughter , he managed to sit up straight after about a full minute of Aeris splashing around and screaming at him in that strangely polite way she does , before he offered her his hand . Aeris pouted , her small lips pursed , her cute little nose turned up and when she turned the other way she made sure that her thick auburn braid whipped water in Zack's face , Zack got onto his stomach and offered Aeris his hand yet again , Aeris backed away from him a foot or so forcing him to inch closer and closer over the edge ; once she had him where she wanted him she grabbed hold of his arm , at first she just used him to pull herself closer Zack smiled sweetly at her " Oh now you're going to get it " she thought as she yanked on Zack's arm as hard as she could . What she expected was for Zack to fall in the pool and she have her little moment of victory ...well that's what she expected as instead she found herself hoisted from the water and came face to face with the tall dark haired blue eyed Zack Faire who was now standing with a crooked smile on his rugged but youthful face . Aeris kicked and wriggled trying to free her hand and then found herself slung over Zack's shoulder " I hate you right now " she spat " Why ? Because I didn't fall into the water like you wanted me to ? " Aeris kept quiet while Zack carried her down the stairs through the hall and eventually to their shared room . He plopped her on the one bed in the room and dropped next to her , laying kisses ans nibbles all down her face and neck . " ZACK !" she laughed turning her head to avoid being kissed on the lips , Zack crawled on top of her and and laid a long wet kiss on her forehead , Aeris screamed at the slimey warm sensation on her head and pushed Zack off the bed . Zack ever the resiliant one leapt back onto the bed and pulled Aeris into his lap " Your so selfish ..." he pouted . Aeris froze for a moment thinking of what she had to tell him for a second she had forgotten and now with that one little remark from Zack it haunted her , her heart began to ache and her gaze left Zack's glassy blue eyes did he know , who could have told him..."I've been kissing you since we've got on the road and I can't even get a little love back " Aeris' head shot back up to look Zack in the eyes once again " Hey , Babe what's the matter ? Y'know I was just messin' with you right ? " Zack said as he played with Aeris' large braid innocently . Aeris stared into Zack's eyes , she could feel the pressure building up behind her eyes and her cheek getting hot , in her emotional standstill she didn't notice that Zack's hand was gently massaging it's way up her wet clothes ; Zack having seen Aeris' reddened face and odd expression assumed it was his doing and slowly moved in for a more intimate kiss . Aeris started to shake as the thoughts of how she would tell him began to burn in the back of her head , Zack stroked Aeris' aubrun hair , she opened her mouth to try and tell him , but her words were stifled by his tongue , pain swelled up in her chest , Zack rubbed and squeezed tenderly on her breasts , Zack's hand trailed up Aeris' flat stomach , the pain and guilt began seering her insides until she couldn't take it anymore " I'm leaving !" she yelled stopping Zack who was now ontop of her from kissing her yet again . Zack lifted off of her instantly " Aeris , I'm sorry I didn't mean to come on so strong I would nver want you to feel forced by me , I just ..." Aeris clenched her teeth , no turning back now ..." No , Zack ! I'm leaving Midgar ..." Zack felt the weight that Aeris had been bearing suddenly " WHAT ?" he nearly jumped off of the bed "Zack , please calm down -" Aeris tried to keep her composure but her voice was shakey with anxeity " I got accepted into Rare Drop Academy ..." . Zack got off of the bed and paced from one end of it to another , a pained look painted across his blanched face " Why did you keep this from me ? When did you just up and decide to leave home , leave your friends ,family ...me ?" Aeris began to cry loudly " When?" Zack yelled again and slamed his hand on the dresser , Aeris flinched then shot up to face him " You're the selfish one Zack ! How can you exspect me to stay in that dead end city ? Running that flower shop won't support me , not my dreams , not my needs ...I sold it and I'm leaving Midgar once I get back from this shitstorm of a vacation !" Zack tilted his head back and ran his hands roughly through his hair trying to collect his thoughts " Gaia , Aeris you sold the flower shop ? " . " Yes , yes I did , what should it bother you ?" she spat venomously " I , just want you to think Aeris , use your fucking head ! How the fuck do you think this makes me feel knowing that I tried so hard to rebuild what we had and you're just gonna burn it all down , chasing some farfetched dream ? Just in case you've forgotten , it was me and my uncle who helped you keep the flower shop we invested a shitload of time and money we scrapped off the fucking floor for you , and you think you can just sherk off all that hard work ? Huh ?" . " Are you threatening me , Zack Faire ? " Aeris said with a roll of her neck " we both know that you paid off my debt thinking that'd I'd repay you with my body , what you did for me may have been charitable , your alterior motives make you less than Fucking saint , I'd rather live in that old church again than with your self centered pig-headedness !" Aeris slapped Zack as hard as she could across the face , one of her bracelets caught him in the mouth making a sickening fleshy "CRACK " ...Zack stepped back and glared at Aeris , as she backed away from him and ran toward the door he jumped at her prying her hands off the door and grabbing one in each of his tightly cleached fists , with her hands secured Aeris attempted to scream but Zack shook her firmly and yelled " STOP CRYING ! What , have'nt I done to make you happy , you think I did all that shit beacuse I wanted sex ? Don't flatter yourself ! I'm good looking , have a good paying job , and I'm a fucking beast in bed , you think you're the best i can do ? ! I could , and still can have anybody I want !" Aeris tried desperately to get her hands back and dug deep inside her most spiteful memory she'd locked away " Like Jessica ? ..." her watery eyes deadened staring right back into his " I know what you two were doing prior to the incident Zack , you two had been fucking for four months behind my back ...you slept around with my cousin while we were going out .." she said coldly , Zack's hold on Aeris loosened "Aeris ...look " . " No, you look becuase I've got you all figured out . Since you couldn't have me you chose the nest best thing , she looked like me , talked like me , shared the same home , and had the same mannerisms , but whereas I wouldn't out out she did and gladly thinking that you'd dump me and be with her ...YOU ruined the sanctity of my family , turned her against me , she was like a sister to me and you played us both and got her killed ...and the worst part of it ...the very worst part of it , was I had to learn that all on my own meaning , you could live with never letting me know , I had to find out on my own , that's what convinced me to leave but I stayed because I deeply thought that you loved me ...loved me enough to tell me , loved me enough to try and make things right with me !" Aeris hissed , Zack's face was hot with sorrow and anger , burning tears began to roll down his face , Aeris was still unmoved and callous to Zack's bane " Are you crying because you're sorry , or just sorry you got caught ? All this spoiling me and treating me so good was to compensate for killing her was'nt it ? You're so transparent ..." Zack now felt llike he wanted to run he'd been caught and now there was a very narrow line keep him from losing her forever " I've been doing all this to try and make things right Aeris , so don't you dare say that I haven't tried ! I know I should have told you but I was afraid of losing because I love you , more than anything in this world Aeris , I'm sorry and I know I can never be sorry enough for not only what I did to you but what I did to your family ...I was so afraid to let you go after having that affair that I started being a controlling douche and I'm sorry , I'm so sorry Aeris " Zack sank to his feet and buried his face in her dress .

Aeris beat down on Zack's head yelling at him " Don't touch me ! gett away from me , you can't make this right!" Zack tightend his grip around Aeris' legs taking every hit tenecaiously " Aeris ...I...love..you...so..much..!" he stammered between hits Aeris cried harder but eventaully stopped , her hand bruised and nails cracked and broken ..." Aeris , I want to be with you forever and I would do anything to prove that to you...please just give me another chance " Aeris fell back onto the bed her head ached from all the screaming and yelling , three of the fingers on her left hand bled from her nails breaking against Zack's head ...Zack leaned onto the bed placing his head in Aeris' lap and his hands around her waist . Aeris carressed her bloodied hand through Zack's thick raven hair down to his face lifting his head out of her lap . " Zack...?" Aeris broke the tired silence " Yeah..?" Zack said softly daring to look into her eyes again " Do you really mean all of that ?" Zack smiled a little " Of course I do I love you more than anything in the world ." Aeris bit her lip trying to fight off more tears even she didn't know she had left , Zack moved into her touch as her small bloody fingers trailed down his lips , Zack kissed her injured finger tips ,kissing turned into sucking Aeris whimpered gently , Zack slowly moved from her fingers to her hand , from her hand up her arm , from her arm to her neck where he placed intimate kisses , licks and love bites up and down her...before either of them knew it he was ontop of her and neither of them wanted to stop ...

-...

yeah sorry ive been gone so long again...please reveiw tell me how i did


End file.
